Wairudorabu A love story
by twistedmind29
Summary: Wairudorabu, as Kurama explains it, is the one day in the year in which a curse placed on demons causes them to feel love and empathy above all other emotions. SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD TIME, NEH? Hieibara.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This was going to be a short one shot, but in the interest of time I'm dividing this baby up! You all suffered your Hieibara withdrawls long enough, salvation is at hand! -ahem- enjoy

Special shout out to the old click, I know we don't write much anymore, but I always look for your stories

nurdgurl714, DarkDragonDreamer, Azriellia, calikocat, AlyssaLies28, half-a-recess, Time on my hands

I know i've left some people out, but I'm having trouble finding people; I know there are a good amount of us out there... There needs to be more...

"Kazuma, wait up!" The bell had barely rung, and Kuwabara Kazuma had sprung up from his seat, strategically picked due to its

proximity to the exit, and bolted out the door. In his haste he stumble a bit and grabbed the entry way to gain his balance, "Gomen!"

he waved to his friends who were shocked at his rush, "I'm in a hurry! We'll hang out tomorrow!"

The day could not be any more beautiful, he thought as he cleared the fence of his campus in a single athletic bound. He had been

waiting for this day for over a month. Instead of hitting the ground on the other side of the border, he landed square on, one Yuusuke

Urameshi. The boys fell over together in a heap of tangled limbs. Kuwabara was first to rise, and help Urameshi to his feet. He was so

excited he was transferring his weight from foot to foot, as if his energy was hopelessly looking for a way out of his body.

"Urameshi, what's going on?" Kuwabara said with a huge grin, and as if an after thought added, "sorry 'bout that." Kuwabara was

surprised to find, instead of finding an angry pissed off Yuusuke, a Yuusuke wearing a a grin that equaled the spriteliness of Kuwabara's.

"I'm on my way to see Keiko. It's easiest to cut across the University. I don't know what it is with me today, but I just want to see her,

she's all I can think about. I want to buy her something nice, yanno? Maybe take her to the beach, she deserves it."

"I'm surprised you aren't with her already!" Kuwabara chided knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

Kuwabara tilted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, "Today is Wairudorabu, don't you know?"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara blankly, "... What the hell is that?"

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuwabara arms locked onto the seat, used his legs to propel Kurama's wheely desk chair in a circle. He picked up his feet at the room

spun around him.

"Well, if you're going to give up on this assignment just say so," Kurama said as he watched Kuwabara's attention drift further and

further from its rightful place on the page.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, the after a moment of silence continued, "It's just that... well. One time Hiei got flustered over an

expression I used. I didn't realize why he was so worked up over it. It was, " A penny for your thoughts" and he sort of went on this

pensive monologue about not understanding humans. I sort of realized the other day exactly what he meant, when I jokingly used the

word 'mate' and he got really serious..."

"Mating is not something to be taken lightly,"

"Yeah well!" Kuwabara raised his hands palms up, "how was I supposed to know?!" he said clearly exasperated. Kurama put his hands

up in defense, "I know, maintaining a relationship with two very different upbringings ... species... can be difficult."

"Well, shit Kurama, help a brother out. You're the unofficial human-demon liaison!"

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Well, here's something, in the middle of May there is a ... well, I don't want to use the word "holiday", but

it's the most convenient definition of the moment, anyhow- years ago when demons and humans lived in the same plane of existence,

demons were the dominant species, using humans as they pleased- food, sex, slaves, what have you."

Kuwabara sat silently knowing Kurama would get to his point.

"Eventually, humans found their own ways to defend themselves. One particularly powerful priestess studied her entire life to create a

curse to place on demons. The "curse" as it were, was that once a year all demons would feel love and empathy above all other

emotions."

Kuwabara huffed at the anticlimactic answer, "What kind of curse is that? That doesn't seem so bad."

Kurama chuckled, "Right there is an obvious example of the differences between humans and demons; any demon that heard the

ramifications of that curse would be disgusted. Anyway, that curse is older than I am, they say that it's lost its power over the years,

but most of us still feel it. Especially those that are close to humans, to begin with."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama, with fascination, "What will you be doing on that day?" Kurama put his head in his hand, and spoke softly,

"Oh, probably spend it with Mother, I always try to make her feel like I love her, especially since I was such a belligerent, recalcitrant

child. It would behoove you, however, to spend that day, Wairudorabu, with Hiei. He will be ... particularly affectionate that day."

Kuwabara literally jumped out of his chair, snapping Kurama out of his monotonous explanation. He had a determined look on his face.

"That's perfect! I'll make it the best Demon- Valentine's day ever! I'll start working on it now!"

"But Kuwabara!" He sputtered as his friend charged out the door, "... it's not until May.." But it was too late, Kuwabara had left the

building. " Ah, well- young love."

~~~~~~~~flashback ended~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So basically, " Kuwabara began again after finishing the retelling of Wairudorabu to Yuusuke, "Now that you're a reborn demon

weirdo, you're probably feeling the vibes of the holiday."

"Yuusuke?" Yuusuke was looking off into the distance with a peaceful smile on his face. "Yuusuke!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking about Keiko." Yuusuke showed no sign that he had heard a word Kuwabara said until,

"Damn, I wish this demon bullshit came with a guidance manual or something- whatever see ya chump!"

It was just as well, Kuwabara was looking forward to getting home as soon as possible, and Yuusuke was obviously off in La-La Land.

If Yuusuke was acting this love struck, I wonder what Hiei's going to act like?

"Don't be a fool, wrap your tool! I'm assuming you'll be hanging out with Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

'God I hope he trips,' Kuwabara glared, however, his face lightened up as he remembered the task at hand. Slamming fist into palm,

Kuwabara grabbed his backpack off the ground and charged home.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look! I haven't fallen off the face of the earth! So I've been going through some hard times, and finally decided to write and let it out. This is going to be pure fluff. Pure pleasure, no conflict, no turning point, THIS is some candy for my fans. You're about to get everything you ever wanted from a romance with none of the annoying plot to get in the way. Ha.

* * *

As Kuwabara opened the door to his apartment, he tried to muffle the fact that he was disappointed he wasn't immediately tackled to the ground by his mate. Maybe Hiei was off somewhere? Kuwabara worried his lip as he removed his shoes- maybe he had false illusions about the holiday. Maybe it didn't suddenly strike love into a demon like cupid's bow. Oh well, at least this gave him time to get the surprises together.

Not many were aware, but Kazuma Kuwabara was quite the talented chef when he wanted to be. For several days he had carefully, prepared, marinated, seasoned several courses. He had made dinner whenever Hiei had decided to spend the night, both because he knew the fire demon appreciated a warm meal above most things, and particularly, because for some strange reason, that he realized rather quickly, was that Hiei got very... intimate... when he felt full and comfortable.

Kuwabara knew exactly which dishes Hiei liked best due to specific nuances that he produced when satisfied. A twitch of an eyebrow, a covert grab for seconds, were all Kuwabara needed to see. He also duplicated a particular cake Hiei had spent a few seconds eyeballing as they walked down the streets of town one summery day.

"The luxuries you humans enjoy," Hiei had said, not without a subtle trace of envy. Kuwabara took a mental picture of the pastry and had currently spent the last three hours trying to recreate it.

Kuwabara dashed around the kitchen in preparation. So engrossed was he in his task that he didn't hear the patter of gentle steps approaching from behind.

"Kazuma?" Kuwabara spun quickly, his back to the counter, trying to hide the cake which had been in the process of receiving its finishing touches. Hiei gave Kuwabara a once over. His lover was covered head to food in various substances. there were white clouds of powder on random areas of his clothes and body. Greens, blues, and red icing decorated other areas. Hiei sniffed the air lightly and noticed the colors were made of sugars. He approached Kuwabara slowly, and licked an area of exposed skin.

"Mmm. You are baking something?" Kuwabara shivered at the touch. His soul stirred as he realized this was what he had been waiting for.

"I... I have a surprise for you." Hiei arched an eyebrow at Kuwabara's stammering.

"Oh?" Kuwabara grinned like a dope and avoided Hiei's gaze. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the dining area. Hiei's eyes widened at the assortment of food displayed on the table.

"This is all for me, koi?" Kuwabara nodded as he flushed at the term of endearment. Hiei had recently begun calling Kazuma by his first name, which caused him enough butterflies. The endearments were something infinitely flattered that he didn't think ever get used to it. And, well, Hiei thought the blush that always found it's way to Kuwabara's cheeks was fetching.

"Please, sit down-" Kuwabara pulled the chair out for Hiei who took the seat swiftly. He watched Kuwabara like a hawk as he loaded his plate with an assortment of food.

Hiei ate never taking his eyes of Kuwabara. He ate only because he knew the care with which he had prepared the meal. Kuwabara rose and kissed Hiei on the cheek,

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked swiftly,

"To finish the dessert-"

"Oh, no you don't" Hiei answered, "I'm not letting you out of my sight." with his indescribable speed, he moved Kuwabara so that his lover was pressed against the table. Hiei placed his hands on Kuwabara's inner thighs in order to push his legs apart.

"I've been waiting for you all day." Kuwabara muttered. Was he trembling? He hoped Hiei didn't notice. He was abundantly aware of how large his body was. Of the edge of the table pressed against his backside. Of the taste of icing still on his tongue.

"I've been waiting for you my entire life," Hiei retorted, stroking Kuwabara's arm gently. Kuwabara's heart stopped,

"What?"

Hiei looked up at Kuwabara's hopeful face. "I've been feeling... strange all day. I'm not sure why. I felt the need to spend time with Yukina. But while I was with her, I kept thinking about you, and how I needed to get to you-to be with you."

"You're with me," Kuwabara smiled down at him.

"I mean something more." Hiei began to undo the front of Kuwabara's pants. Immediately, the red haired teen began to stiffen in response. There was always something to arousing about the deft certainness of Hiei's want.

"I mean to make you my mate this day."


End file.
